


Endless Love

by SamuelJames



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince dwelling on his devotion to Stuart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Endless Love  
> Rating: 15+  
> Character: Vince Tyler  
> Summary: Vince dwelling on his devotion to Stuart  
> Notes: Written for flashslash where you get eight minutes to write. he required words that must be used are in bold.  
> Disclaimer: Queer As Folk is is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Stuart taunts him endlessly, “Vince I never knew you **cared**.” He knows alright and he loves having Vince’s loyalty and affection at least till he cops off, then it’s see you later Vince. He’s such a saddo sometimes and really he should care but it’s amazing sometimes just to be in Stuart’s orbit. He treasures each **card** and gift Stuart has ever given him. On days like today when it hurts too much he re-reads those cards where Stuart has scrawled words of love and pretends the written kisses are real ones. He likes to pretend that Stuart is just **scared** of commitment but true as it may be that doesn’t mean there would ever be anything between them.

His heart is battered and **scarred** and he wishes Stuart could see for once how much the barbed comments hurt. He gets out the photos next and pours himself another drink. Runs his hands over Stuart’s face in those photos recalling a quick kiss to the cheek or Stuart’s body pressed against his while they danced. Before he knows it he’s jerking his cock quickly flashing various images of Stuart through his mind. Five minutes later he’s come, disgusted with himself and gets a cloth to wipe off those photos.


End file.
